


Three Broken Promises

by crossoverqueen9703



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverqueen9703/pseuds/crossoverqueen9703
Summary: "You should know that your father was a member of the Hellfire Club. More than a member. A king. That makes you royalty."Magneto swore he would create a world where his children could live with their powers freely. He had succeeded in many things in his life. That was not one of them.Lorna Dane's childhood from Magneto's perspective.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Lorna Dane & Erik Lehnsherr
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Promise Made, The Last One Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one has done this before.

When Erik got the news, he wanted to collapse.

He almost did.

The words "she's yours" should have changed everything.

They were the singularly most important words to him since… since Pietro and Wanda admitted the same years ago before they discovered it was a little more complicated than that.

She was his.

He had a daughter.

"You're positive?"

"You're the only man I've had sex with in months, so yeah. I'm positive."

Well, at least she was blunt.

The next words came from his mouth. They felt like pure pain anyway. "No one can know."

"I know." He doubted Suzanna had not practiced what she was going to say. He would have. "Look, I'm only telling you because you have a right to know you have a daughter. Not because I want anything to do with you."

"Thank you," was he could get out. "I can't be a part of her life. She deserves a father who she can look up to."

Saying it aloud only made it worse. Made it real. In a few months, he would have a daughter. And he could never meet her.

Not in this era.

"She'll be a mutant."

"I figured. They say it's random, but it really isn't, is it?"

"Abilities, most of the time, but not mutancy."

She paused for a moment in confusion. His accent must have slipped. Pathetic. He should be able to control it better.

"I'm repairing the situation with my fiance. I'll have to tell him. I won't tell him who you are."

"Thank you." The next words were reckless. What was going on with him? "I know someone. He is certain to find out whether I tell him or not. If anything happens to both of us, he will take care of her. If you don't mind, I need to tell him."

"Tell whoever you want, Magnus. I don't care. Just make sure they aren't going to lay a hand on my daughter in some revenge scheme or out of twisted loyalty for you."

"I promise."

He could not make that promise.

He made it anyway.

"I'm seven months now. She's scheduled for March twenty-first. Do you want to know when she's born?"

He swallowed. "Yes, please… that can be the end of our relationship."

"I agree. For her. Goodbye, Magnus."

"Good luck."

She hung up.

Erik leaned against the wall, his emotions overcoming him for the first time in years. He was going to be a father.

No one could know.

He would tell Charles the next time they spoke. It was perfectly rational.

The other person who would tell was significantly less rational, but he needed to tell her nonetheless. It was completely personal. He could not even pretend it was anything less.

But first, he needed to breathe.

He needed to destroy… something. Use his powers somehow. Get himself panting. Somehow.

There was a prison they had been planning on striking. He had not planned on going personally. Mystique was going to do it.

Not anymore.

His helmet flew to his hand, as did his cape.

Mystique saw him leaving. She kept pace with him for a few moments, just long enough to speak. "What's going on?"

"There's a change of plans. I'll do the prison myself."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"If I say yes, are you going to believe me?"

"No. I'll come with you."

"I don't need you."

"Physically, sure. But you're pissed. If you lose, we lose. I'm not letting you do anything this stupid."

Her honesty was refreshing.

He might as well. Get it over with. Mystique needed to know. She could figure it out, he was a wonderful liar to everyone except her. "Nightcrawler."

She stopped. He stopped too.

"I understand. Does anyone else know?"

"No. Just you."

"Then our conversation never happened. Don't get caught. I'll break the news to Avalanche and Pyro that they're going to miss out on some destruction."

"Yes. Thank you, Mystique."

His friend just nodded, walking the other direction without hesitation.

He had other things to focus on now. He had to clear his head. Had to. Had to remind himself what he was fighting for.

If he could not raise his daughter, he would create a world where she could be a mutant freely. Where she could be herself and proud of it. Where she had somewhere safe, where she would be treated like what she was: royalty.

He lifted himself into the air.

* * *

"This is Arnold Dane. I need to speak with you," was what came out of that phone on March 17th, 1988.

Dane.

He was her husband. Or fiance. Or ex-fiance. Whatever had happened in his romance since Erik last saw Suzanna.

"Is today…?"

"Yes. She was born an hour ago."

"Thank you for informing me."

"Don't contact me or my family again."

"I have no intention of that."

"Good. Whatever blood relation she might have to you, she's my daughter."

"I know. Destroy this phone when you are done. Better for all of us."

"I plan on it. I'm only doing this because my wife-" when did that happen? "-wanted you to know. All parties involved will be happier if this is the first and last conversation we have, mutt-ant"

His fist curled in rage.

He knew exactly what Arnold cut himself off from saying.

"Treat her well is all I ask."

"I will, and not because you told me to. Her name is Lorna. Goodbye."

He hung up before Erik could say anything.

The lights flickered out for an instant. Only an instant. That was all he allowed himself to have.

He started to crush the cell phone. He could not. Not while it was the only way his daughter's family could contact him.

Her name was Lorna.

It was a beautiful name.

She was born.

He could not delay contacting the only man in the world he trusted with this. The only man who could help her if something happened to Erik.

Telling him to his face was impossible.

Leaving any record was even less possible.

Telling Charles in person was certainly the only option.

Goddamnit.

* * *

"Erik?"

Charles looked shocked.

To be fair, who would not be? He snuck into the mansion without tipping off any alarms, got into Charles's office, and was right next to the window. He was not wearing his helmet; it was still in his hand though.

He had nothing in his mind Charles would not know, no plans he would interfere with.

He would not attack Erik, not here.

"What are you doing here?"

Why was this so difficult to say aloud?

"I have a daughter."

Well, that was easier than expected.

"Besides Wanda?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing to…?"

"No. We agreed it was for the best."

The relief on his face was barely hidden. No one else could have dreamed of noting it with the careful expression almost engraved on Charles's face, but it was obvious for Erik.

"What is her name?"

"Lorna."

The surname she would get was a mystery to him.

"If anything happens, can I trust you?"

"Of course, old friend."

He forced himself not to feel. He could never hide his emotions from Charles, but he could manage to hide them from himself.

"That will be all."

He opened the window with a twitch.

"Are you alright, Erik?"

"You're the psychic," was his response as he left. "Goodbye, old friend."

The farther he got from the mansion, the better.

Erik slipped his helmet on, the weight almost comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the first chapter.
> 
> Magneto isn't from any particular continuity, I picked and chose from different versions. There's some inspiration from comics for pieces of his backstory, and I tried to make his opinion towards Lorna similar-ish to Wolverine and the X-Men since it was the only time I've seen them interact. Mostly, I imagine this chapter being Michael Fassbender's Magneto and, as time goes on, more of Ian McKellen's and X-Men: The Animated Series. Pretty much the only on-screen one I'm ignoring ever existed is Evolution Magneto where my usual love of the character cannot overcome the simple fact he is a horrible parent and all-around scumbag.
> 
> I'll continue using Erik rather than Max or Magnus just because I'm more familiar with it.


	2. The Next Generation

They were idiots.

Who on Earth was supposed enough to put him in a plastic, concrete, and glass cell and then _use metal handcuffs?_

Honestly, _humans._

He flicked his wrist, slamming guards into whatever wall they happened to be closest to.

They were far too pathetic to waste his effort on them, certainly not worth the effort of crushing their spines.

One guard did manage to shoot at him.

Erik just let the bullet fall a meter from his face.

Then he started shooting plastic bullets. Bothersome, but that was where it ended.

Metal peeled itself off from the wall, pulled the man into the said wall, and wrapped around his throat without a break of Erik's pace. Maybe he would find a way to escape, maybe he would die. Erik had no preference.

He flicked his hand, tearing a hole in the wall. It was mid-March outside and they were in Alaska. The cold ensured no one would be very alert, even if this happened to be the most heavily-guarded wall in the facility. It was not.

Only five soldiers stood by.

They sounded the alarm, but it was far too late for them.

He threw them into the ceiling. Why were they so utterly inefficient as to wear metal armor? Did humans have common sense these days?

Still walking at the same pace, Erik strode through the barren hallways.

Several humans attempted to stop him.

None succeeded.

He stopped in front of the door.

He opened the door without moving. The woman he had been forced to go down to the levels of being "captured" to rescue looked barely awake.

Then she saw Erik.

"Took you long enough."

"I thought you were dead."

He had imagined seeing Emma Frost alive many times. Each time was decades ago, he had been a very different man. Most of those imaginings had included emotions from both of them.

Then she had proved she was alive the first time she was captured, escaped, and their reunion was a bit rushed that time.

This time, there were none of those emotions.

He had almost forgotten the White Queen of the Hellfire Club was also the most ruthless and cold-hearted woman he knew, and he knew Mystique.

His head tilted up, removing Emma's bonds and the various pieces of equipment she was hooked up to.

"I did too."

"Are your powers still active?"

"I won't be much use during our escape attempt. The drugs take hours to wear off. How did you find out I was alive then?"

Straight to business.

He could appreciate that.

"I ran into research files of you, their attempts to create a telepath strong enough to fight Charles. They tried to get me alive, I figured I might as well turn it into an opportunity."

"They seemed to have failed." Even drugged, bloody, and injured in ten other ways, she looked elegant as she pulled herself into a walking position. "From what I have heard, becoming more powerful than Xavier is outside of even my current skills."

As usual, Emma Frost was right.

"Shall we go?"

She smiled, accepting his hand. And leaning on it quite a lot. He actually had to put in strength to keep her upright. She was also limping.

No matter.

The men holding her were not even a threat to Erik. They had been prepared to take Emma, to take a telepath and fill them with enough drugs to clog up their system. The same did not apply to an angry Magneto.

"Why did you come for me, Erik?" she asked once they were walking to the plane he took the liberty of stealing from a nearby airfield.

No point in lying.

"The Hellfire Club has become a problem. I need to tighten my grip on them. I neglected to worry about their human connections."

"I always did wonder why you underestimated them."

Nice of her to voice those concerns when it would have been helpful. If he was not seeing his… well, friend was not quite the word, but coworker did not describe everything the telepath had meant to him. If he was not seeing her for the first time in quite some time of believing her dead, he would probably say that aloud.

As it was, he was almost happy she was here.

"How would you feel about taking your place as the White Queen once again?"

She smiled that smile that suggested severe bodily harm for someone. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Magneto."

He had briefly pondered on exactly what they had done to her, if she would be capable of handling so much immediately. Those words were exactly what he wanted. They were Emma's best-case scenario after just over a year of torture and experimentation.

Rage.

Anger.

Vengeance.

A desire to watch the world burn.

And no problem snapping the necks of anyone who got in her way.

Otherwise known as the perfect person to help wrangle the Hellfire Club into what it always should have been. Something that could pull political strings in ways he never could.

Yes, she would need time to adjust.

She would need time to heal. He would give her that time, but when she was done, the dawn of an era free from mutant persecution was coming. An era where his daughter could live without the pain he had suffered over and over and over.

The pair stepped inside his stolen jet.

Emma sat down immediately, panting slightly. He hated seeing a mutant like this, but there was no way to force drugs to leave her system. Nothing except time could heal.

He made no comment on the way her eyes looked different.

There were dark circles around her eyes, and not from exhaustion. She did not appear to be in danger of death from the withdrawal of that disgusting Kick, she could always fight it with her diamond form if necessary, but… it would take time.

He distinctly noted how the entire complex was still standing. No one was dead, no one who hurt Emma Frost for over a year was dead.

She was halfway to unconsciousness against a wall now that she no longer had to fight to stay awake. She knew she was perfectly safe. Erik had no intention of hurting her or letting anyone else hurt her. He needed her expertise.

She would not care, he knew that.

And tomorrow would be his daughter's birthday.

Perhaps he would let them live after all. Lorna would be turning one tomorrow. It should be a day of life, not death and destruction. His way of giving her a gift despite being half a continent apart.

Then again, they had turned the elegance and control of Emma Frost into a mess of pain and suffering.

He tightened his fist to resist destroying the entire base.

* * *

When he got the news, Erik almost dropped the phone.

He did drop it, but it was small enough to catch with his powers on pure muscle memory.

His hand was shaking when he put it to his ear again. _Plane crash. Arnold and Suzanna Dane. I'm her aunt,_ all pounded in his head.

"Did Lorna survive?" was all he could ask, the metal in the room clattering as he tried to keep from demolishing the Brotherhood's safe haven.

"She wasn't there. They left her with Suzanna's brother, but he's not fit to care for a child this long. Suzanna once told me that this number was a last-resort if Lorna's life was ever in danger. Can I ask who you are?"

Oh, how he wished he could tell the truth.

"They had an argument a few months before their marriage. I'm Lorna's father."

Hearing Suzanna was dead was… sad, but not devastating. She feared mutants, he knew the difference between fear of Magneto because of his past and fear of his mutancy. She had the latter. She was also engaged and had neglected to mention it.

So she was nothing more than the mother of his daughter and the last woman he intended to ever have sex with.

Hearing his daughter was orphaned was a different story.

"Oh… wow. That's…"

"I can't have this conversation on a phone line. Is she with you?"

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow."

"When you get back, I will be there."

He hung up.

No one else was not on a mission or just out, living their life.

He was alone.

Alone so no one would hear every piece of metal in the area to find itself in a cyclone around the most powerful mutant alive as he let his emotions loose.


	3. The Second Promise

"You're Magneto."

She had just put her niece to sleep. Erik had no intention of dealing with a crying baby on top of a probably panicking human. He had just waited near her house-of course he managed to track her down, he was not incompetent-until she could talk.

He did not care how she perceived him. Around humans, he had two strategies.

For once, he just spoke in his natural light German accent. He spoke the truth.

"Yes."

"You're my niece's biological father."

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out when Suzanna was six months pregnant. Her husband spoke to me after the baby was born. That is the end of our contact."

She took a moment to collect herself. "If anyone finds out she's your daughter… it would be the end of her life."

He nodded. "Including Lorna herself."

He had already given this chance to raise her once. He had another chance, he could do it. He could watch her grow into a woman…

But he could not.

He could not be selfish.

"I can't raise her. She would never have a real life. She doesn't deserve that." She deserved the world he would create. _That_ was the life she deserved. Not a life of fighting. She would not have to be a fighter. "She _will_ be a mutant, you do know that?"

"I figured as much." Arnold's sister closed her eyes for just an instant. "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

His _daughter_.

He nodded weakly. He was supposed to be the leader of the mutant cause. And… now he was almost crying.

No.

He had to fight it.

She walked inside the house. Not very large, but not small either. Not very notable, but he could never keep an eye on it. Whether it would be the government or literally anyone, they could hurt her here.

"She's asleep now, but… are you okay?"

Lorna was… god, she looked…

The metal around him began to shake. Only slightly, but enough. His forcefields were under his control, they were harder to create than just mere movements of metal.

He pulled them out to stop himself from destroying her house.

She was beautiful.

He walked towards her slowly, making sure each step was silent as to not wake her from her sleep.

Her aunt stayed still, deathly still. He knew that fear. It was fear of Magneto. He did not care. Nothing else mattered right now. His daughter was sleeping so… so peacefully.

For the first time in… years, decades, maybe, he felt warm water sliding down his cheek.

His emotions were out of his control.

His daughter was… she was there. Alive. She was not the sweetness of Wanda or the innocence of Anya. She was a different person.

For a brief moment, he considered it. He had not considered it since first meeting Charles. It had not crossed his mind since his best friend was inside his mind those decades ago.

He truly considered what it would take to raise his daughter instead of fighting.

It would take dooming mutantkind.

The best thing he could do for her was create a world she could live freely.

She was beautiful. Beautiful, flawless. Her green eyes just… she got those from her mother. Her hair was an odd color of black, he just _knew_ it would affect her mutant powers.

Words of Hebrew escaped his lips in a whisper. When was the last time he prayed? Spoke in Hebrew without speaking to an Israeli not fluent in any other language?

_Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech haolam..._

Then he finished.

He forced himself not to touch his daughter, pushing the tears back.

"She deserves a parent who can be there for her." And the next words shattered him again. "I know she isn't your blood, but can you…" He was sentencing himself to never see her again, not as her father, again. The first time, she was inside her mother's womb with no guarantee she would survive the birth. Now… he felt only love towards her.

"I can." Her voice sounded strong, determined. "I'll raise her. She is my niece, whatever her DNA may say."

A flurry of emotions hit him, all at once.

The metal around him began to shake again before he regained control. It took far too long; his daughter's aunt was not oblivious enough to not notice.

He believed her name was Amaya.

"Thank you, Amaya."

But she was in Houston suburbs.

It was the opposite of safe for a mutant, much less Magneto's daughter.

"We can't stay here, can we?"

"I… I can arrange for somewhere farther away from people. A farm or something similar."

Telling anyone to move to a farm just made him sound mean.

"I've always wanted a farm." Well. They were different in that way. "I can move to the middle of nowhere for her. I will treat her like my own daughter. I swear on my life. But I have one condition, Magneto."

"Magnus."

"What?"

"It was an alias of mine. Few know it is the name of Magneto as well. It's safer that way."

"I still have one condition."

The next words were so utterly true he barely recognized them when he said them. "Anything."

"Don't recruit her. Don't let her join whatever you're planning. Even if she comes to you, don't let her. Guide her off that path, keep her safe, but don't let her follow your path. Don't make Lorna a killer."

"I promise."

This was a promise he could make.

It was a promise he knew he could make. A promise he knew he could keep.

"What do I have to do to get off the grid? I doubt this is your first round in hiding."

He did not reply to what may have been a quip and may have been a perfectly legitimate comment. "Start a kitchen fire. Burn down this house, burn any evidence they might be able to use to track you down. Decide to move to the country instead of staying here now that your home is gone. Don't allow anyone to as much as suspect it was arson. When you arrive at the farm, get comfortable. Don't be paranoid for no reason. Make friends. The time to be paranoid is after everyone trusts you. I can help you move anything you wouldn't have with you on a normal day, and we can replace the rest."

Her hesitation was brief.

"Okay. Where will the farm be?"

"I don't own land anywhere. I do have connections. Perhaps Indiana?" Where _were_ American farms anyway?

"Yeah, I'll take that up with your connections."

He said nothing in reply, his eyes still trained on Lorna.

"Please… tell my daughter she is loved."

"Of course."

"This has to be my last time with her. If anyone sees me, you will be questioned."

"Only if they recognize you. You still can't be in her life, but perhaps you could see her as my 'friend.'"

"Thank you."

There was nothing else to say.

Amaya seemed to disagree.

"Does it change anything? For you?"

"I have a daughter. This changes everything."

"I mean in your… lifestyle." She paused, saying the next words with steel. "Terrorism."

He briefly remembered she was a human. She would understand better when Lorna grew up, but for now, she had no idea. She understood even less than Charles's X-Men did.

He stood a little taller. His tears were gone. The love he felt towards Lorna was a protective love. He had to protect her. Had to create an age where she could live without fear. "I want to create a world where my daughter does not have to suffer like I did."

"I'm surprised you didn't say you aren't a terrorist."

"History is written by the victors. It's nothing but a reminder I am not one yet."

He allowed himself one more long look at his baby.

"I should go. What would you like the farm?"

She thought it over for a second. "California. I've always wanted to live there."

_Humans_.

What was the big thing with California? He had lived there for a bit, and it was nothing special.

Not any worse than the rest of America but certainly no better.

"I'll contact you when the arrangements are made. Be ready."

She nodded. For a human, she was strong. She had made no move to make herself appear smaller or anything most humans, and often mutants, did around him despite being afraid. She would raise Lorna well.

"I will. Is there anything else?"

He looked at Lorna one more time, then went to eye contact with Amaya.

"That will be all. If you or her ever need anything, you know how to contact me. I'll be there."

"Okay." She did not falter in her gaze.

The door opened without either of them touching it. He walked out, removing his regal aura and slipping on a hat. He once walked into a police office on full alert for mutants in this outfit.

The door shut behind him.

Easier to use his powers than bottle them up.


	4. Growing Older So Fast

1995, March 17th:

Erik could feel the blood on his hands. Literally, not figuratively. One advantage of having such a non-physical ability meant he did not often require getting literal blood on his body. Today had been a rare exception.

So when he realized that he had told Amaya he would be there later that day, he was fairly annoyed.

This was a bad day.

But he had promised.

It would be his first time seeing Lorna in four years.

He had seen her a few times when Amaya was starting on the farm. He had helped with furniture a little more than he liked to admit, but this was his daughter. If he could not shower her in love, he could at least give her some of what his father gave him. No one except Charles knew he was a carpenter anyway. He had visited once after that four years ago, but Amaya had no idea.

She would be old enough to remember him if she saw him now.

He went out of his way to wear a plaid flannel shirt, jeans, and loafers. Less suspicious that way. He slipped a hat to cover his greying hair in a manner different than his helmet would frame his face.

With a smooth shift of posture, he transformed into a human Lorna would never connect to mutant terrorist Magneto.

Then he just closed his eyes. He reached out with his powers, focusing on the girl fiercely climbing a tree.

There was a buzz around her.

To his powers, she was a giant electromagnetic he could not control, only sense.

She had green hair too, it started at the roots and was only a few inches in, but it was replacing her brown hair steadily.

His daughter was a mutant.

The tips of his mouth curled in pride.

His _daughter_ was a _mutant_.

Her powers were developing, and they were a spitting image of his own. Not the exact same, but similar.

She created. Everything she would do when she was developed enough to truly use them, she would create from her body. She would create magnetic fields. It would limit her power; she could never reach Erik's level without the aid of Earth's magnetic fields.

But she would be a mutant.

A mutant that would be persecuted and feared in this era.

"Hey!" she called, seeing him standing at the edge of their road. "Who're you?"

Her voice was a melody. "Just an old friend of Amaya passing through." He tipped his head in her direction. "You must be her niece."

She swung to a sitting position on one of the branches.

"Yup. That's me."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Lorna."

"You too." They were clearly empty words. Not that he cared.

"I suppose I must be going."

And then he left.

He heard her call out, asking what his name was. It took every ounce of his self-control not to tell his daughter the truth.

Instead, he just walked away. He could not trust himself to lie.

He would call Amaya later, let her know her niece's abilities. First, there was one mutant he needed to recruit. Getting her on their side would be a… challenge to say the least, but he was confident she would come running with sufficient motivation.

Erik thumbed the piece of metal he tore off from his helmet. It was imbued with enough of his power to block telepaths, at least if it was on someone's head.

He molded the piece of metal into a medallion subconsciously, altering the surface to his symbol before he realized what he had been doing.

It was the perfect birthday present.

Giving it to his daughter was already tempting.

He could not.

Not yet.

Not when it was too unsafe.

When she was so young.

He silently promised himself to give it to her when she reached adulthood. She would grow to hate him, he knew that. Nothing he did not deserve.

But she deserved to know the truth.

He did not care if he was hated. As long as she was safe.

* * *

2001, March 17th:

She was throwing nails into the ground repeatedly.

He was far too high for her to notice.

He had a couple dozen slips of paper in his pockets, all scrap from failed attempts to figure out what to say.

_Miss Dane-_

_Happy Birthday_

was one of the worst. What happened to the days he was good with words?

Well, they never existed, but that was besides the point.

The final selection was written in his most elegant writing. He would have preferred to do it in German, but Lorna did not know the language.

It was frustrating, knowing his daughter did not know her heritage. Amaya was Catholic, making it more frustrating. He was not going to tell her how to raise her niece in mundane aspects like religion. Especially seeing how he would never raise a child Catholic and there were absolutely no synagogues in less than an hour's drive.

But none of that mattered.

His daughter was now a young woman.

He set the gift box down as Amaya stepped out off her porch, the timing almost on cue.

"You're here."

"She deserves a gift on her birthday." He carefully stood back up. Yes, his final decision had been made hours ago on the wording and penmanship style.

"She's currently blowing off steam. Did you see her on the way in?"

He nodded, answering the question softly. "Near the diner."

Then he left.

He could not be there to see his daughter open her Bat Mitzvah present from her father. It was too risky. He could not be seen. He just… could not.

_To Lorna_

_My North Star_

* * *

November 31st, 2012

"Magnus, it's Amaya."

"Did something happen?" Her voice was nowhere near urgent enough to be concerned. Merely annoyed. Figuring out what it was, that was nothing but indescribably easy. "Or would you prefer I take a guess?"

She sighed, explaining the situation. Not much different than he expected.

"Yes. Thank you for informing me, Amaya." He paused, trying not to let his worry for Lorna show in his voice. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just got a little angry."

"That's the fourth time this year."

"I know. I know, Magnus. She's just… having a hard time."

He closed his eyes. She was still a teenager. A bipolar mutant teenager with awful self-control and loads of anger. Not that he could blame her. She definitely got the anger from his side of the family. Specifically, him.

"Okay. I'll make the call."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Amaya. She's my daughter."

Their call ended. He flicked his wrist to change the numbers.

"Emma."

"Magneto. What do you want?"

"I need you to get Dane out of jail again."

"Again? You picked a really bad mutant to help out. What was it this time?"

"She picked up a car. Violently."

"Ooh, I see why you like her."

" _Emma_."

She sighed. "Consider it done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put in every single time Magneto was mentioned to have done anything. Feel free to let me know if I missed anything. Still one more chapter, but it's going to be more of a conclusion.


End file.
